


MIRACLES (DRABBLES)

by lara_canon, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller-fandom, Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, The Blacklist (US TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Angst, BACK 2 LIFE, Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Back, F/F, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, JELLER!, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Marina!, Mental Anguish, Multi, Reade survives, Reade' and Tasha's Baby, Regret, Repata!, SURRERA!, Throuple, VICLEY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/pseuds/lara_canon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Relationships: Edgar Reade - Relationship, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata - Relationship, Patterson/Rich Dot Com/Boston Crab
Comments: 40
Kudos: 24





	1. BLINDSPOT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [nadi22856](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadi22856/gifts), [brenda_loveless12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenda_loveless12/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [DMJE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/gifts).



*BLINDSPOT*

The labor had been long and agonizing AND EXHAUSTING...more so because Reade was not there to hold her hand and  
tell her that she can do it, that everything will be just fine, and to trust her strength...that if millions of women go through  
the same thing every day then she is certainly as capable as they. As it was Patterson was the one who coached her through  
it, and she was glad for it, but it just ISN'T THE SAME. She aches for him, her yearning is so palpable that her team does what  
they can to alleviate her anguish. Her joy at the birth of Giovanna Alesia Reade-Zapata is tempered for the reason-she can only  
bear to look at her baby for minutes at a time before bursting into tears.

Patterson, Jane, and Weller come to visit after midday; Patterson explains that her 'husbands'-Rich and Boston are out of the  
city and will visit at the first opportunity. Feeding her daughter before their arrival, she murmurs "¿Como puedo continuar sin  
tu Papa, el amor de mi vida, eh bebita? Era tan bueno, que el mejor hombre queue he conocido. él nos está mirando hacia abajo,  
protegiéndonos todavía." Her team arrives and assembled around the bed, admiring the beautiful cream-complexioned baby with  
the luxuriant dark curls. While her infant sleeps, a nurse from the maternity ward retrieves Giovanna and takes her out, after which  
Tasha tells the room "I don't know what I'll do, I really don't...I can't make it without him, except that I have no choice: Miss Gio made  
sure of that." Her smile is soft and brimming with sadness.

"Tash"...Patterson's eyes dart to the other two, then she cleared her throat pressed on: "About what you said: Reade...Reade is ALIVE..."

"Yeah; he'll always be alive in my heart..."

Kurt interrupts to say "TASHA-she means Reade is actually **ALIVE, ALIVE**...Ice Cream pulled him out of the  
wreckage-he barely had a pulse-and transported him to Blönduós and flew in a surgical trauma team to bring him back from  
the brink. Remember Raymond Reddington? HE intervened, which is why Ice Cream was so eager to keep Red happy."

Jane adds "Especially after he betrayed us to Madeline."

Her heart hammering, Zapata says "This...you'd BETTER NOT BE...fuck me-can it be true?"

"Si se puede ser." A raspy, familiar, and OH SO BELOVED voice calls from the door. :Estoy aquí vivo y en color."

" **READE**! HOW...what...Reade ar you really here?!"

Rich Dot Com (followed by His and Patterson's husband Boston) pushes the battered but very much alive Edgar Reade into  
the private suite. It's evident that he's been through hell, but that doesn't dim the thousand-watt smile on his handsome face.  
He grabs both of her hands in his bandaged ones, kissing them reverently while tears of joy stream from her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Zapata is just GIDDY, and the group laughs aloud at her quip.

"It took a minute to get out from under all of that rubble" he grinned.

Carefully, the new mother manages to slide down and over to let him know how over-joyed she is at his return via a red-hot  
kiss.

"Get a room!" Kurt cracked.

"Yeah-you guys are parents now: no more sex for you!" Boston said.

"Speaking of which: can someone have them bring our baby back in?" Zapata asks.

*****GLOSSARY*****

"¿Como puedo continuar sin tu Papa, el amor de mi vida, eh bebita? Era tan bueno, que el mejor hombre queue he  
conocido. él nos está mirando hacia abajo, protegiéndonos todavía.  
How do I go on without your Daddy, the love of my life, my Baby? He was so good, the best man I ever knew; he's looking  
down on us, protecting us still.

*********

Era tan bueno, el mejor hombre que he conocido.  
He was so good; the best man I ever knew.

*********

Si se puede ser. Estoy aquí vivo y en color. Yes it can be-I'm here-alive and in color.


	2. STATION 19-VICLEY/SURRERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles do happen...SOMETIMES...or what might pass as miracles. Do  
> SOULMATES exist? Is there someone out in the world for each of us?  
> Is it true that MONOGAMY is an illusion: that we humans are just not  
> 'built' to cleave that one person and that person ONLY for the rest of  
> our lives? Are those the true miracles: the marriages are partnerships  
> that last 44 years (such as the BIDENS)?

Is it anything short of a miracle that after surviving a bloody war, two failed marriages, and an unknown cardiac  
condition Lucas Ripley not only achieved his dream job: he has one of the most beautiful women in Seattle at his  
side-the much younger Victoria Hughes (he's 42, she's 28). They've weathered a few bumps in the early days of their  
union, nearly losing her life in (the skyscraper fire, and her fear of flames (potentially career-ending for a firefighter).  
He was frustrated by his inability to control his fear of her being injured or killed during a call-try as he might, he  
battled to separate himself from his role as Head of The Fire Department from his role as caring, concerned, and over-  
protective boyfriend. Couples therapy brought them back from the brink of a nasty break-up.

When they fell they fell HARD, and nearly simultaneously-somewhat surprising for a fiery and opinionated 'Millennial'  
WOC and a Caucasian "Gen Xer' who is laid back usually in control. Physical attraction and SEX is what brought them together:  
their intense love is what keeps them together. Vic was a carefree modern woman who took her pleasure when needed and  
spent many a night wading in the 'sex with no strings singles pool' of young Seattleites until she met her boss' boss' boss'-  
you get the picture!); he'd neet a woman now and again after his second (very short-lived marriage) ended, and drank more  
than he should many nights, having given up on love.

Andrea "Andy" Herrera assumed that she would take over as Captain of Station 19 when her father retired; when Ripley went  
outside of the SFD to bring in Robert Sullivan (his friend of many years who attended WSU at the same time as he, served during  
the same tour of duty Sullivan in Afghanistan and Iraq and knows him from Station 88). Her immediate animosity toward him  
was based partially on the loss of her expected promotion and partially on the intense and immediate spark of attraction she felt  
at their first meeting. As she got to know and respect him as a capable but distant commander, the 'little things' she found out  
about him (he speaks several languages, including Spanish, and his wry sense of humour) piqued her interest (even though she  
was screwing both colleague Jack Gibson and teenage boyfriend and long-time confidant Ryan Tanner (a member of the SPD)  
at the time she met the new Captain. That triangle became untenable beginning with the California wildfires: they fought the  
by then undeniable attraction for as long as they could until their passion 'flashed-over' and engulfed them both.

Early challenges caused rifts in THEIR relationship as well (his ill-concieved decision to put his career goals ahead of her),  
the untimely (and nearly back to back) deaths of Tanner and her father in concert with the discovery that HER MOTHER was not  
deceased but ALIVE shook their foundation to the core...they OVERCAME, and are now happily married. MIRACLES...


	3. STATION 19-MARINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regrets only apply when we don't learn from a situation. No sense looking back, look  
> forward with new knowledge and no regret.
> 
> Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca encounter many obstacles on their way back to one  
> another; their chances are increased significantly by the input of Dr. Diane Lewis, super-  
> star therapist of the SFD.

"You appear more upset than usual today, Maya. Did you argue with Carina, or is it something that happened on a scene?", Dr. Diane  
opens that day's session with concerns about her patient's obvious distress.

Maya Bishop tries to shrug away the query, and so hr therapist stayed quiet, sipping tea and watching the rain _tick tick tick_  
against the windowpane of the spare office administrative she uses at Station 19.

At last, Bishop says "Carina and I have not spoken in two weeks...I'm kind of upset about a medical call this morning...this MAN had beaten  
his wife and kids with one of those big 'old timey' barbers strops-beaten them _BLOODY_ ; and when the PD came to make the  
arrest both wife and children cried and begged for him not to be taken away.... _crazy_ ", she muttered, shakily.

"I see why that would be upsetting. Did you talk to anyone about it: Herrera, or Hughes?"

"I talked to Hughes a little bit...I suppose you're aware that Herrea had a miscarriage, and her husband took her to Germany for a few weeks  
to get away from Seattle for a while."

Dr. Lewis answered "Yes; she and Captain Sullivan consulted me after the tragedy. They're scheduled in again next week after they return.  
Let's get back to YOU...did talking to Hughes help?"

"It did and it didn't: she ended up encouraging to reach out to Carina again, but I...I..."

"Don't know how?", Diane inquires gently.

"Right."

"The last time that you were in, you mentioned that Carina said that she's tired of the endless apologies and that the words seem 'self-  
serving'...I'm quoting YOU, now. I've heard you say over and over again a variation of the phrase 'I love her' or How can I go on without her?';  
you once said I don't want to live without her'... how people deal with adversity, with setbacks, with suffering, heartache, or disappointment  
is what defines them, Bishop-not the setback itself. I have a strategy that I'd like you to use the next time that you tell Carina how badly you  
feel about what you've done...will you try?"

"I'll try anything", Maya says, blowing her nose.

"Say something like ' _I wish that I had responded differently to your concerns about my father that night, or I wish that my reaction_  
_when we spoke afterward had been different..._ '...perhaps instead of I'M SORRY" Diane Lewis suggests.

"I DO wish those things. I should have worked harder to reconcile why she believed what she believed about the abuse I went through growing  
up under Lane Bishop's roof, among other things."

They decide that Maya should invite the OB to a neutral location-for a picnic, or a walk at the park. Making Carina feel safe and under no  
pressure (a complaint she'd verbalized to Maya before when the blonde had gotten angry and demanded that 'they just get back together  
already!')

//////////////////////////////

**continued on 3/5/21**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Blindspot (THE TEAM is all HERE)  
> Chapter 2-Station 19 (Vic and Lucas; Andrea and Robert)  
> Chapter 3-Station 19 (Marina)


End file.
